


Marks

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Boys in stockings, Crossdressing, Hickeys, M/M, Masturbation, Promptis - Freeform, Sexting, Solo, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto is missing Noctis, and flips through some photos in his phone to pass the time.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



                It was so strange, being in someone’s home when they weren’t there. You expected them to come around the corner at any second, so you sat there, afraid to do anything because you didn’t want to get caught being bad, intentional or not. Prompto Argentum spent the first two days doing just that; being obsessively demure in his own company. Of course, there was absolutely no reason for his behavior. He practically lived here already, but he was never here when Noctis wasn’t.

                His man, the crown prince of Lucis, was stuck in political hell and hadn’t been able to leave the Citadel in a week.

                Prompto was lonely, so he opted to be lonely at Noctis’ flat instead of in his own house. All his friends were important to the Lucian government, so he was left behind to play video games and twiddle his thumbs until the dignitaries went home.

                The first two days he only used the guest bathroom and made sure to clean meticulously when he was done, only used the bedroom to sleep, watch television in the living room, and only heated food up in the kitchen. He began to relax on the third day, and by the fourth, the strange feeling was gone, and the warmth of a lived-in home returned. Smells of home-cooked meals wafted through the space, though the fare was meager compared to Ignis’ meals. The couch began to look rumpled and well-used, covered in blankets and pillows, the bed appeared slept-in, and the vanity in the master bathroom now housed Prompto’s toiletries.

                Now on the seventh day, Prompto was nested in the enormous bed, propped up by pillows and surrounded by the fluffy white comforter. Not entirely sleepy, he decided to go through the photos clogging up the memory of his phone. One arm folded behind his head, he causally swiped through the images.

                Deleting duplicates and blurry shots, Prompto flipped through the gallery with bored, half-lidded eyes. Until he reached a large portion of images dedicated to the last time he and Noctis were together. The last time they got to play before work stole the man away for a while.

                Licking his lips, Prompto shifted under his puffy blanket as he tapped his favorite image from the set. The picture filled his phone screen and sense memories washed over him. His groin throbbed, and he slipped his free hand under the blanket. Gently palming himself, he took in every detail of the image like he was living the moment all over again.

                _Noctis on the messy bed before him, panting and sweaty. Ass in the air, face pressed into the bedding. Come dripping from his twitching, used hole. Sky blue skirt hiked up over his back, pleats sticking up at bizarre angles. Prompto could play connect-the-dots with the hickeys covering every inch of his exposed skin. And they weren’t just on his back._

                Gods, he loved leaving those marks on Noctis. It was something he could do to stake his claim. To hold his position in the busy, ever-changing world of Eos. He may not be part of the Lucian government, but he was part of Noctis’ life. _That_ was important enough.

                Eyes lingering on the image, on the string of hickeys and bite marks trailing over Noct’s ass and thighs, Prompto’s hand dipped into his boxers. He took hold of his cock, fingers gliding up and down slowly. Prompto flipped to the next image.

                _Noctis’ chest, narrow but developing, splattered with precome after Prompto had him folded over to eat him out._

                Prompto’s hand moved faster and he swiped to the next image.

                _Noctis’ milky thighs, spotted with hickeys wherever his stockings were torn open._

                Prompto licked his lips, longing for the taste of Noctis’ skin. He missed the man. Needed to paint his body with his mark, admire his beauty, hold him, _love_ him. He needed Noctis.

                Eyes blurring as pleasure coursed through him, Prompto’s head fell back, lips parted.

                His phone buzzed in his hand, Noctis’ text ton ringing loud and clear.

                Slowing his hand, Prompto brought his attention back to the present. He opened the message.

 

**[Noct]**

_Hey, bud. Meetings went late today, so I’m staying here tonight. I’ll be home tomorrow. Miss you._

**[Prompto]**

_Miss you, too. Love you._

**[Noct]**

_[Image Attached]_

Prompto tapped the attachment and was not disappointed. A slightly shaky shot of Noctis’ torso, from his chin to his hips, filled his screen. His black tee was bunched up just above his hard nipples, exposing fresh, pale, unmarked skin.

                With a soft moan, Prompto kicked off his blanket and shoved his boxers down. He snapped a picture of his dripping cock and sent it to Noctis.

 

**[Prompto]**

_Thinking of kissing every inch of you_

                A few minutes later, Prompto received a similar image from Noctis.

 

**[Noct]**

_Same_

                Romantic, sexy texts were never Noctis’ forte. Prompto would have to make due with his imagination until the man finally got home. And he’d make sure no inch of Noctis’ skin was left untouched, un-tasted, or un-bitten once he had his hands on him once again.


End file.
